Chapter 5 Scene 1
Mike and Rogula find themselves in the northeast passage from the chamber in the mountain. There are a lot of twists and turns, and Mike thinks making conversation would be a good idea. "Can you tell me more about this island?" "Some day I will know everything about this island. I'm going to be a shaman." Mike remembers his experiences with Ugo, and hopes Rogula will turn out differently. I trust you will treat everyone fairly." "Of course. Why do you say that?" "This other shaman I met ... wasn't friendly to strangers. Some were bad to his tribe, but not all. Anyway, what do you do to become a shaman?" "Listen, observe, pay attention to everything. Quiet ..." Rogula puts her hand against the wall, and catches a lizard. You found a Yellow Nuthatch! Mike is impressed. "Well done, I never saw that. Now, this means that there is an exit ahead, right?" "There should be. At least large enough for a lizard." As they continue, Rogula spots a red mushroom in a crack in the floor and picks it up. She reminds Tom, "Remember, we need these to make LIghtfoot Potions." "Oh right, I forgot about that." They keep going, and soon see a crack of daylight. There is an opening, but only a few centimeters wide. "Oh no," says Mike. "There's been a rockfall. Maybe we can move the rocks enough to crawl through." "Don't forget I have the pickaxe." Rogula is capable of using it, but Mike is certainly stronger and she hands it to him. Mike hadn't noticed the natives each had a tool, but is thankful. He chops at the rocks, and the opening gradually gets bigger and more daylight comes in. Eventually Rogula sees something glittering on a small ledge near the ceiling. "Mike, look! I think it's a statue!" Mike stops chopping. "Oh right, that map indicated that there could be statues near the exits. You'll have to get on my shoulders to reach it, though." "We have to get it." Mike lets Rogula step on his hands so she can climb onto his shoulders. "I can't reach it," she says. "Can you hold me higher?" "Can you reach it with the pickaxe?" "That might damage it." "All right." Mike holds his hands up, and Rogula steps onto them while bracing herself against the wall. It is awkward to reach it, and as she grabs it she loses her balance, but Mike catches her with his strong arms. You found the Statue of Ududuva! Mike widens the opening some more with the pickaxe, and soon it is large enough to crawl through. When they look out, they see a rough landscape and the ocean. "Can you tell where we are?" asks Mike. Rogula goes out a little further. "We're on the north edge of the island, on the eastern side. To get back to the Village we have to get down to the shore and go around the Swampy Forest, which is pretty close. That has to be better than going through the swamp. But it will be dark soon. We should sleep here and get started first thing in the morning." They eat some of the food they still have. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 5